supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Four Seasons/Roleplay
RP idea by: Ice Intro In Hyrule the four dragons of the seasons Aeterna Glacies, Oblitus Sol, Vita Nova, and Saevam Ignis are destroying the land with their various powers over the weather. Floods, blizzards, fierce winds, and boiling heat are killing both flora and fauna alike and leaving Hyrule as a lifeless, wasteland. Roleplay as your characters to stop the battles between the dragons and restore Hyrule to its original state. RP Characters Zelda (Icewish) Volvagia (Icewish) Ilia (Icewish) Dragons of the Seasons (Icewish) Ness (Lorkn) N (Ftag) Kayle (Frost) Freeze (Reshiram) Rayquaza (Reshiram) Legend (Reshiram) Edme (Edme) In Hyrule... Zelda rode quickly into the Ordon Village on her horse, Quicksilver. Fire and ice clashed overhead and the trees ion the forest were either burnt to a crisp or frozen solid. "Link!" shouted Zelda worried, and she dismounted her horse. He and Epona were trying to herd the goats into their pen, but the animals were terribly frightened. Link turned around sharply, knowing what Zelda was going to ask him and he seemed to be quite angry about it. "I can't leave the village, go find someone else," said Link. Zelda looked shocked, then said "But there is no one else!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Your country is in danger! You have to leave this village!" Link was about to speak when someone said "I can go, I can fight." It was Ilia, Link's friend. "Sure, fine," said Zelda. She rose her voice so Link could hear her as he rode off to help the other people in the village. "Since the oh so great Hero of Twilight is too much of a coward to go and fight dragons!" "Shut up, (beep!)," replied Link. "It's not that I'm afraid, it's that I have to protect this village and the farm." Zelda pretended like she didn't hear him, and she, Ilia, and Volvagia who decided to tag along, traveled to Hyrule castle to prepare for the journey. Icewish ♥ 20:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ness, who happened to be just outside of the village, saw the group walk by. "Are you talking about the severe weather and climate changes?" He asked as he walked up to Zelda. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 22:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC) She nodded. Fire scorched a nearby tree. Icewish ♥ 22:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC) "Do you know what's causing it?" He asked, glaring nervously at the now burned tree. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 00:12, January 3, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, the four dragons of the seasons are causing it. The don't like eachother and now they're fighting," said Zelda. Icewish ♥ 01:50, January 3, 2013 (UTC) "So I guess that means we have to stop their fighting to stop this weather," Ness said as he looked at the group. "Well, count me in!" [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 16:43, January 3, 2013 (UTC) "Sounds like a familiar game to me... I'm in." N nodded. Ftaghn Talk 00:26, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Just then an arrow flew past Illia's face and hit the head of a rabbit, which was then pinned against a rock behind it. A teenage girl ran up to the rabbit and took out a knife. She looked behind her and then said, "Oh, hi," before turning back around and skinning the rabbit. 02:46, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "Hi, who are you?" Ness asked as he stared at the once living rabbit. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:41, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "My name is Kayle, and don't worry, the rabbit felt no pain," she said without looking back. Kayle got up and walked past the burned tree, "Time to go back to camp." 03:49, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "Painless death is still death..." N sighed. "Sorry, just thinking about... things." "But enough of that, let's go!" Ftaghn Talk 13:36, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Kayle turned back around, "Go where? On second thought, you do look like a curious little group." 14:29, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "We have to stop four dragons from wrecking the balance of the seasons... long story." Ftaghn Talk 16:16, January 4, 2013 (UTC) (Sorry DX I was stuck in trafic for 24 hours driving from CA to TX) Zelda nodded. "Vita Nova, the Dragon of Spring, was captured by the dragons of Fall and Winter. The dragon of Summer is angry about this, so the three started fighting. We have to rescue Vita Nova to restore peace," she said. Icewish ♥ 16:29, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "Nin would probably have something derogatory to say about that. Why was Vita Nova kidnapped? What's the motive?" Ftaghn Talk 18:59, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know everything," said Zelda. Icewish ♥ 20:44, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "Why don't we ask the dragons when we get there?" Ness said."They could tell us, or we could find out after we've rescued Vita Nova." [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 22:22, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Kayle started laughing, "This is exactly the kind of stories K... my friend would talk about, he drilled the stuff into your head when he was relaxed. Okay I'm in, got nothing better to do." 22:55, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "The dragons don't like eachother," said Zelda. "And the dragons of Winter and Fall don't like Hylains...." Icewish ♥ 23:30, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "Hmmmm... Maybe N or Kayle could talk to them? I don't believe either of them are hylain, are you?" Ness said. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 00:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not sure if that'll work, but O.K," said Zelda. The plants surrounding the group turned brown and died. "We need to hurry." Icewish ♥ 00:28, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "I'm from a country really near by, I might have a little Hylian blood in me, but I don't know if the dragon would know. Actually I..." she stopped. Looking back she said, "Um... maybe we should hurry." 02:13, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "They just don't like people in general," said Zelda. She whistled and Quicksilbver ran to her side. She mounted her horse and said "We have to travel north...I think...." Icewish ♥ 03:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "Right, let's move!" Said Ness, pointing a little East of North as he began to walk. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 04:01, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Zelda followed Ness. "You have no idea where to start looking, do you?" asked Ilia to Zelda. "No clue," she replied. Icewish ♥ 04:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Kayle overheard, and walked up to the two, "We could try that snow place. Icepeak? Something like that. If the trapped one is a Spring dragon or something, the cold would sap power from it, and it would kind of be the domain of the Ice one, right? 04:33, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "Uh, yeah, sure," said Zelda, confused. Icewish ♥ 05:27, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Freeze flew down. "Maybe I can help. Do they like other dragons? Because White Kyurem is a dragon and ice type." he said. ✰Reshiram✰ "Go away! You never help!" shouted Ilia. Icewish ♥ 20:16, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked slightly confused, "Um... what's going on?" 20:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) A Reshiram tagged along with Freeze. "Your so lucky your an ice type!" it screeched. "So right, Legend." teasted Freeze. A Green Snake over 10 feet long flew above them. "A Rayquaza?" said Legend, cocking his head. The Rayquaza tried to growl, but nothing came out. It was mute. ✰Reshiram✰ The rest of the group left them behind. Icewish ♥ 20:32, January 5, 2013 (UTC) They followed expect Rayquaza. He knew they didn't want them. ✰Reshiram✰ A dragon charged at the group from the sky. It's scales were brown and orange like autumn leaves and was decayed in many places. It's head was nothing but a skull with dead, empty eyes. The air around the dragon smelled like death and decay. 22:05, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Kayle walked slowly towards the dragon, "This is so... cool!" She turned back, "I've never seen anything like this! Have you?" 22:46, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "I've never seen a dragon in my life either," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 22:55, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, but this is very bad," said Zelda. "Run!" She drew her bow and aimed at the dragon. Icewish ♥ 23:34, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Since Edme had very little experience with dragons, she didn't know what to do. ☆Edme☆ 23:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "If the dragon touches you, you will die," said Zelda. She fired an arrow at the dragon and Ilia started throwing rocks at it. Icewish ♥ 23:44, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Kayle stepped back, "Oh," she commented, "Well, at least this might slow it down." She drew her own bow fired at its wing. 01:42, January 6, 2013 (UTC) The dragon hissed and landed on the ground close to the group. It killed all the plant life surrounding it. Icewish ♥ 02:00, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Edme jumped back. ☆Edme☆ 02:01, January 6, 2013 (UTC) The dragon roared an charged at them. Icewish ♥ 02:53, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Kayle ran, lookiing for a tree to climb. 03:06, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Edme's one eye was a disadvantage. ☆Edme☆ 03:22, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Quicksilver picked Edme up and ran. Icewish ♥ 03:31, January 6, 2013 (UTC) N's Reshiram suddenly appeared, blasting the dragon with a combination Dragon Pulse and Fire Blast. Ftaghn Talk 18:39, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Oblitius Sol reflected the blast back at Reshiram. Icewish ♥ 18:54, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Ness quickly threw a blast of fire towards the dragon, then ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 23:24, January 6, 2013 (UTC) The dragon dodged and chased after Ness. Icewish ♥ 23:31, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Kayle climbed up a good tree, and then shot another arrow at Oblitius Sol's wing, making sure she had a good escape route. 00:04, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Oblitus Sol killed the tree. Icewish ♥ 00:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Edme jumped off of Quicksilver and went to help Kayle. ☆Edme☆ 03:05, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay